Trouble is a friend
by AriaJade
Summary: Effy and Pandora get in trouble. They are assigned community service. They meet the misfits gang. They form relationships with them. Some will be romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Effy's Pov

I'm at the local club with Pandora. We're having the time of our life. Of course she refuses to take drugs. She's such a mary sue sometimes. She never wants to have fun. We're here for a drug deal. We made our way through the crowd.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Panda asked.

"He said he would meet us here." I said.

Then I searched for the dealer. He wasn't here. Where the fuck is he?

"Let's just go, Eff." She said.

"We'll leave if he doesn't show up." I said.

"I don't like it, Eff." She said.

Then the dealer arrived.

"Do you have it?" I asked.

He gave us the bag of coc. I gave him fifty quid. He counted the money.

"Thanks." I said.

Then we left.

"Se it didn't take that long." I said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." She said.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" She asked.

"Not if we don't get caught." I said.

"We could get arrested." She said.

"Chill out. I won't let that happen." I said.

Then the bouncer spotted us. He started to chase us. I gave Panda the bag of coc.

"Take the coc, Panda." I said as I ran the other way.

"Panda, run." I said.

She ran the other way. They found her. They found me as well. One of the cops stopped me.

"Turn around." He said.

"I'm arresting you for possession." He said.

Then they figured it out that it was Panda who had the bag of coc. They arrested her too. They drove us in a cop car to the jail. Her an I spent the night in jail. We were scared. I'm usually not scared of anything. I can tell that Panda was as well. We didn't talk whilst we were in jail. She was miffed at me for fucking things up. I tried to sort things out and talk to her.

"I didn't mean to fuck everything up." I said.

She wasn't speaking to me. Then I fell asleep. Tomorrow is court day. During court we got assigned community service. I was definitely not looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Effy's POV

I woke up early so I can pick up Pandora. I picked up Panda from her house. Then I drove to the community centre. We parked in the car park. We entered the locker room. Panda was complaining there wasn't a separate one for girls.

"Why isn't there a separate one for girls?" She asked.

"I really don't care." I said.

"Of course you don't care. Every bloke fancies you." She said.

I can tell she was uncomfortable because she would change into her orange overalls. I opened one of the lockers. I immediately started to change. I was not fazed by the fact that we had to change with the boys. There might be some perverts staring at us while we change. She wouldn't stop yakking. She knows I'm not a huge talker. I just nod and act like I'm interested. I continue to change. Then other people started to enter the locker room. I can tell that all of the blokes were staring at me. I noticed that Panda was still not changed.

"You should start to change Panda. We're going to be late." I said.

"Alright. It's not like any lads are staring at me. They're all staring at you." She said.

"Don't shit yourself, Panda." I said.

Then I complete changed into my orange overalls.

"I look so horrible in these overalls." I said as I sat down on the bench.

"I think you look fit in everything. You would look fit in a paper bag." She said.

Panda is very insecure about herself. She always says that I'm beautiful. Then we exited the locker room. There was other people there as well. The probation worker was waiting for us. I looked at the other offenders. There was a weird kid, a chavvy looking who had weird hair, a beautiful mixed race girl who looked like a bit of diva, a tall and lanky boy who was rather fit, a athlete, and a gangster looking kid. I never seen any of these people my life. I wasn't in the mood to make any more mates. I stock by Panda.

"This is it. It's your chance to do something positive; give something back. You can help people. You can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about. There are people out there who think you're scum. You have an opportunity to show them they're wrong." The Probation worker said.

"What if they're right?" The tall and lanky boy said. He had an Irish accent.

I didn't like that he just spoke shit about us. He doesn't even know us. I didn't even know him. I already don't like him. He seemed to me like a huge twat.

"No offence. I'm thinking that some people are just born criminals." the tall and lanky boy said.

He's very annoying. I wish he stopped talking. All of us seemed offended by his comments. The gangster with the cap spoke up

"Are you looking to get stabbed?" He asked.

"You see my point there." The tall and lanky boy said.

Then a phone started to ring. It was the diva answered it.

"Hey..." Diva said.

I didn't listen to the rest of the call. The probation worker looked completely miffed.

"Hey end the call. Hello? Excuse me. I'm still talking here." He said.

"Well I thought you finished." The diva said.

"Do I see my lips moving? That means I'm still talking." The probation worker said.

"Well you could've been yawning or chewing." The tall and lanky boy said.

I had to speak up. He's driving me bonkers.

"Can you be more of a dick?" I asked.

"She speaks. She has a mouth. I like that." He said.

I flipped him off.

"I think she likes me." He said.

"Call you later." The diva said.

"You alright weird kid?" He asked.

I don't want to know these people. I just want to be mates with Panda.

"Look we need to work as a team here." Thee probation worker said.

Tony had to talk over some guys who were talking. I had no interest to see what was happening. The boys started to get rough.

"That's enough!" Tony said.

"Can I get another group? This isn't going to work for me." The athlete said.

I didn't like him either.

"Uh what makes yeh fink you're bettah than os?" The chav asked.

Her accent was thick. Her words were unrecogoisable. I began to laugh at how ridiculous it was.

"What is that accent?" The rough housing stopped.

"Is that for real?" The athlete asked.

"What you tryna say somefing are yeh?" The chav asked.

"This you. That's just noise. Are we supposed to be able to understand her?" The Irish man said.

He flinged his arm around the shoulders of the most violent of the bunch. The boy attacked the Irish man. I watched but did nothing to help. I sighed. I laughed at the altercation. I watched as Tony got them away from each other. The boy in the cap was shouting random things whilst the Irish man was flailing his arms around.

"Enough!" Tony said. Both boys stopped.

"Follow me. No more funny business." He said.

I followed him around the benches. I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun at all. I wonder what Panda thinks about the new gang. I missed my old mates. Then I sat down on the bench with Panda. I saw the Irish Man walk past us. He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Who does he think he is?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's rather rude." She said.

"He's fit though." She said.

"I think he fancies you." She said.

I didn't say anything.

"I think you fancy him too." She said.

"I don't even know him. You have the wrong idea." I said.

Then the Irish man appeared before us.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Effy." I said.

"What the Eff?' He laughed before continuing. "Nice name. Gonna have fun with that. I'm Nathan. Nathan Young. Between you and me. We need some fit people around here, besides myself." He said.

The weird kid looked at Panda. I think he fancies her. That's a first. All the blokes usually fancy me.

"Well looks like the others can't quite deal with the fact that I'm highly in demand. We should do this again. Maybe we should just ... skip the meeting stage and skip to the bed stage. Laters." He said as he walked away.

"Wanker." I muttered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Close to me, the boy in the cap was painting away. It was quiet for more than ten minute before he started shouting.

"Awh there's paint on my cap. This is bullshit." He said as he stormed off, kicking a paint can as he went. I just went back to painting. I wanted to talk to Panda.

"Wasn't the chav's accent funny?" I asked as I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

I was absolutely annoyed with him.

"Non of your fucking business, prick." I said.

"I just wanted to know. You don't need to be rude." He said.

Then he left us alone. I think he was hurt. I didn't care though.

"What's his deal?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't fancy him? You seem to talk about him a lot." She said.

"I just can't stand him." I said.

"You don't even know him. Don't judge him before you get to know him." She said

"I don't even think I want to know him." I said.

"Just give him a chance. He might be a nice bloke underneath.' She said.

"I doubt it." I said.

"Whistle and flute yourself." She said.

''Speaking of fancy. I think weird kid fancies you." I said.

She looked over at him.

"No he doesn't. He totally fancies you." She said.

"Trust me. He totally fancies you." I said.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Just go over to him. Just say hi." She said.

Then she went over to him.

"Hi." She said.

"I'm Pandora." She said.

"I'm Simon." He said.

"Can I borrow some of your paint?" She asked.

She came back where I was.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I freaked out." She said.

Then Nathan appeared.

"Don't worry about it. You could do much better than him. What about me?" He said.

"Not if even if we were the last two people alive." She said.

"Ouch. My feelings are hurt. It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." He said.

Then I went back to painting. He left us alone. He went over towards the chav.

"So I'm guessing ...shopliftin'? No?" He asked.

"Don't act like yeh know 'cos yeh don't." She said. I rolled my eyes and continue painting.

He wants to push everyone's buttons.

"I'm just making conversation. This is a chance to network with all young offenders. We should be swappin' tips-brainstorming. " He said.

I was curious to see what she actually did.

"What did you really do?" I asked her.

"This girl called me a slag so I go' into a fight." She said as I nod my head uninterested. Maybe she's right about the slag part. She looks like a bit of a slag.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?" He asked.

"No it was done at Argo's." She said.

This group was too boring for me.

"Agros?" Nathan whispers in fake disappointment.

"You know what you should have done? You should have got one of those little pens and japed in her eye." I cover a snort of laughter and Nathan gives me a look of appreciation.

"I'll admit that's pretty funny." I said.

"What about you hottie?" He asked me.

I didn't realise he was talking to me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah you." He said.

"I sold illegal drugs." I said.

"Which drugs?" He asked.

"It was coc." I said.

"What about you blondie?" He asked Panda.

"I did the same." She said.

He looked surprised. Then he moved on to weird kid.

"What about you weird kid?" He asked. Simon's head jerks up and looks at us with his creepy eyes.

"Don't take this wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer." Nathan said.

"I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert." Simon said. Simon's jaw clenches. Nathan began to pretend to wank off his paintbrush and he was making sounds that pervert would. Nathan made a comical noise.

"Just ignore him that's what I do." I said.

"I think you're just jealous because you want some of this." He said as he pointed to himself.

"Only in your dreams." I said.

Then I went back to Panda.

"You so fancy him." She said.

"Shut up." I said.

"What did you do?" I asked Nathan.

"I was done for eating some pick n' mix." I shake my head at his stupidity.

"Bollocks." Kelly said.

The beginnings of a bad storm could be coming from the sky. A cloud was quickly filling the sky. It was faster than any cloud. It was dark and ominous. It looked like something from a sci fi film. I was watching the clouds taking a mental note about the oddness of it.

"How'd that happen?" Tony asked walking up to us. He was referring to the paint can knocked over.

"I mean you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches. How'd you screw that up? You tell me because I've got no idea." He said.

I was quiet. I didn't want to rat on Gary but I didn't want to get trouble for omitting the truth. My thoughts were interrupted by something resembling a massive snowball falling and crashing onto the car.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked but no one had the answer. I stood up.

"That's my car." Tony said as he looked at the wrecked vehicle.

Nathan laughed "Classic." Another unnamed object fell from the sky which hit Nathan making Pandora scream. Water smash up and hit me in the back. It was cold to register. Simon appeared to be filming with his phone.

"Let's get everyone inside, move." running towards the entrance of the community centre. I wasn't an athlete. I ran as fast as I could. Everyone was screaming as they made their way to the main doors. The hail or snow were crashing around us as we went for safety. I did not want to be hit or something. There was breaking glass, and even some of the cement was cracking as the stuff landed on us. I did not want to be hit with something going so fast as it cracks cement.

Curtis got to the door first, but it was locked. As Tony fumbled with the keys everyone yelled for him to open. Kelly kept screaming "What's happening?" as if anyone knew the answer.

"Open the fucking door." Alisha screamed. Tony turned around.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Tony screamed at her.

Lightning struck the ground came close to us. My entire body was in pain. I was falling backwards. I hit my head on the ground. I stood up slowly.

"I feel really weird." Kelly said.

"That would be the lightning." Curtis said. I groaned.

"We should be dead." Simon said. I frowned at the thought.

"A little reassurance might be nice," Nathan said, his voice deeper than normal. "You know. You're fine. Lookin' good" He said

"Wanker." Tony mumbled. All of us looked at him.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked. No one answered. "Hey hello?" Nathan snapped and waving his arm around whilst leaning on the other.

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked.

"We could've died you dick." Alisha rolled her eyes.

"You alright?" Kelly asked. Tony moved his head weird. It kind of kind of freaked me out.

"Freak." I said.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Tony suggested. He completely ignored Kelly.

I watched everyone get up. Then I stood up. Nathan was standing by my locker as I entered the locker room.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

I had no interest to hear what he had to say.

"Do you fancy a drink?" He asked.

I didn't want to go anywhere with him. Pandora looked me to see what I was going to say.

"I think I'll pass." I said.

"I have plans with Pandora. Right Panda?" I said.

"No you don't. You should go with him." She said.

"I don't know." I said.

"I guess it won't hurt. It might be fun." I said.

"Yeah I won't bite." He said.

Then I changed into my regular clothes. I looked over the corner of my eye. I saw Nathan looking at me whilst I dressed.

"That's all you're going to see." I said.

"I'll take what I can get." He said.

"Prick." I said.

"When you admit you want a shag. I'll be here waiting." He said.

I actually thought about the idea of shagging him maybe for a second. That would be disgusting. I'll never think of that again.

"Like that's ever going to happen." I said.

I went over to Panda.

"Admit. You totally fancy him." She said.

"No I don't." I said.

"Yes you do. I can tell." She said.

"Fuck off." I said.

Then I left the locker room. Nathan was waiting for me.

"Are you ready for me to rock your world?" He asked.

"Let's just get this over with." I said.

He looked hurt but didn't let it bother him. Then I followed him into the community centre. I was wondering why we're going to this place.

"Why are we going in here? I thought we were going to the pub or my flat." I said.

"Because I live here." He said.

In a way I felt bad for him. What would possess someone to live here? Maybe he was forced. In was curious why.

"Why?" I asked.

"My mum gave me the boot." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I didn't like my mum's boyfriend. He's a pussy. Believe me." He said.

"Why you didn't like him?" I asked.

I don't know why I wanted to know.

"Look I don't this feelings shit. I'm not good at it." He said.

"Perhaps you should practise." I said.

"Alright I'll try. I don't know why I don't like him. He's just a dildo. I guess." He said.

"See there you go." I said.

I decided to drop the subject. I realised he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I indulged into my feelings. Now it's your turn. Go ahead. Purge." He said.

'Well my best mate is Pandora. I guess you already knew that." I said.

"Why are you mates with her anyway?" He asked.

I was shocked by his rudeness. Where did that come from?

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"You just seem way cooler than she is. She's probably as cool as weird kid." He said.

I laughed. But I didn't like that he insulted my best mate.

"We just understand each other I guess." I said.

Then he started to stare at me.

"God you're beautiful." He said.

"That's what everyone says." I said.

"That's because it's true." He said.

"Enough of this feelings shit. It's time to get totally fucked." He said.

He brought booze with him. He set them on the table. He smiled. He gave me one.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

We both took a swig of it.

"Spliff." I said as I took out a spliff. I gave him one.

I wanted to go. This was too much for me.

"I have to go." I said.

"See yeh later then." He said.

I was about to leave.

"Effy.' He said as I turned around.

I'm surprised he remembered my name. I thought he would call me hottie again.

"We should do this again." He said.

"Yeah sure." I said as I left the community centre.

I went back to my flat to which Panda and I shared. She was waiting for me on the couch.

"How was booze with Nathan?" She asked.

"It was fine." I said.

"I'm going to hit the sack. Laters." I said.

Then I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Riiiiiing_

Had my alarm always been that loud? I couldn't remember it being that obnoxious. I wanted it to shut up. I groaned. Then it stopped because i wanted it to. That's strange. That's never happened before. This made me sit in bed. I don't know what happened. It's probably best to ignore it. Maybe Pandora would know what to do. She always knows what to do. After a quick shower and changed into skinny jeans and a long sleeve with grey and black stripes. Panda was making breakfast for us. She put a plate in front of me. She made me a bacon and egg sandwich and strawberries.

"Thanks." I said.

I took a bite of the sandwich. It was really good. I didn't know that she can cook.

"You didn't tell me what happened between you and Nathan. Did you shag him?" She asked.

"Don't be disgusting." I said.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. We just talked for hours." I said.

"Did you snog him?" She asked.

Th thought of snogging him wouldn't be a bad idea. That's disgusting.

"We should probably go." I said.

We were both out the door. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to be mates. He is annoying as fuck. He is complete prick. I wouldn't let anything happen between us. He just wants to shag me anyway. I know that. I don't want to be a slut anymore. I want to be treated like a person. Both of us got out of the car. Everyone was waiting outside of the community centre. We just arrived as Tony walked up from the other direction.

"Alright guys. C'mon you lot. Let's get changed." Tony said.

I looked at the wall for the first time. In thick red handwriting there were the words " _I'm going to kill you"_ Not a pleasant way to start the day.

"Look at this." Curtis said. "Someone's taking the piss."

"Yeah it's terrible, all this anti social behaviour."

Tony looked at the wall and shrugged.

"Oh, is he taking a dig at us?" Nathan asked, smoke dangling between his lips. Alisha's phone rang.

"Right that's it. All of you, give me phones right now. No one's making anymore calls today." Tony moved toward Alisha who didn't seem at all intimidated.

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" Alisha asked, snapping a photo of Tony. Tony snatched it out of her hands, but she was laughing. I pulled out mine out of my handbag. After he took Nathan's phone. I held mine out. Tony took it dramatically. I handed it over, there was no reason for him to get snippy. Everyone went to get changed into their orange jumpsuits. I changed quickly. I put my hair into a pony tail. Beside me, Nathan was taking off his shirt. I looked over at him, when he caught me. He winked at me.

"Checking out the goods?" Nathan asked.

"No." I said quickly. "I was looking pass you."

"Sure." Nathan said. "When you're ready to admit you want a shag let me know. I'll be here a while."

"Don't be stupid. If I wanted to shag you. I would have done it already." I said.

"I'll take that in consideration." He said.

Then I left. I can tell he was probably looking at my tits as I left. What a pervert! I took my bucket following Pandora out of the room. After filling it with soap and water. I went outside to clean off the red handwriting. I started with _K_ in _Kill._ Then everyone else scattered. Nathan started with the _L_ s. They worked in silence for a bit, but as everyone else guessed for people couldn't work in silence. I stood next to Panda.

"When are you going to admit it?" She asked.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"You know what. You fancy him. Admit it." She said.

"If I say yes. Will you fuck off?" I asked.

"Alright I fancy him. I think he just wants to shag me. I don't want to be that girl anymore." I said.

"You should ask him." She said.

"No thanks." I said.

"Oh come on." She said.

"Shut up!" I said.

Everyone started to look at us.

"Just leave it alright." I said.

She left it alone.

"That was funny. I thought you would go on about it." I said.

She stayed silent. I can do anything I want. That's weird. I wanted her to stop and she did. She usually does whatever I say anyway.

"You know after the storm." Kelly started. I looked over. "Did any of yous feel weird?"

"Yeah." Nathan said. "I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus."

I shook my head at him. He has dumb sense of humour. Then I went back to work.

"What you don't want to hear about my anus?" He asked as he grabbed his ass. I rolled my eyes, he was a moron.

"Don't you love? You know want to." He said.

I know deep down I fancy him. He annoys the fuck out of me. He just gets on my nerves. He just wants to push my buttons just like everyone else.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Curtis asked.

"No thanks I'd rather not." I said.

"That's a shame. I know we both would enjoy it." He said.

I ignored him.

"What about you Effy? Did you feel weird?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah this morning I made Pandora do something I really wanted." I said.

"You shagged her? Didn't you? You're totally lesbo now aren't you?" Nathan said.

"You're disgusting." I said.

"I know. You would like that wouldn't you?" He said.

"Anyway I really wanted her to shut up. So she did like she has to do what ever I say." I said.

"So if you wanted to shag her. You could." He said.

"Piss off." I said.

"Something happened to me." Simon said, no louder than before.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being virgin." Pandora said.

She hasn't said much. I'm surprised she spoke up at all.

"Are you one too? You could totally join the club with him." He said.

"Dick." She says under her breath.

"Just don't worry about him. She's not a virgin by the way." I said.

"You're not. I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't really mean that." She said.

"What was it?" Kelly asked.

I don't really care what he has to say. He's a freak anyway.

"He's not a freak!" Kelly said.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Never mind." She said.

"That's what I thought. I thought we were going to have a scrap or something." I said.

"Fuck. I love a good girl fight." Nathan said.

I flipped him off.

Kelly walked over and pushed Nathan. I was surprised at this action but thrilled to watch him squirm. Her action had all of us confused. I starting scrubbing harder. I don't want to fancy a bloke like that. I just can't help it. There's something about him. I know I shouldn't fancy him. I wanted to get my work done so I can go back to my flat and never have to see Nathan again for the rest of the day. Then Kelly stormed off. Does she fancy Nathan as well? Alisha was tanning on the bench. Panda and I joined her. Nathan blocked my view of the sun.

"Is your sole purpose in life is to annoy me?" I asked.

"That's why you keep me around." He said.

"Fuck off, Nathan." I said.

"You're feisty when you're mad. I like that." He said.

Then he left us alone. He went annoy someone else.

"You know you don't fool anyone. Everyone can tell you fancy him." She said.

"Can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said.

"Alright." She said.

"You should tell him you fancy him. It's not fair to keep it bottled up inside. He may fancy you too. I know you think he just wants a shag. I can see the way he looks at you. He feels the same way." She said.

"Shut up, Panda." I said.

Then Nathan appeared out of the blue after teasing Simon.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"What colour bra are you wearing?" He asked as he tried to look down my shirt.

I was disgusted. Why can he just leave me alone?

"You're a pervert. Piss off." I said.

"Leave her alone." Panda said as she stood up.

"It was just a question. Don't need to get miffed. I was only joking. You have no sense of humour, Effy." He said.

"No I just don't have a sense of Nathan humour." I said.

After nearly two hours of work we decided on a break. I needed to apply more sunblock because I burn easily whilst I was doing that in the locker room. I looked a the mirror for a bit. I may be a bitch or a slut. But I'm not a murder. It was strange to admit to myself that I fancied Nathan. I thought he just annoyed me. I realised it was more than that. I actually possess feelings for that bastard. I don't want to fancy blokes like that again. I learnt that with Cook. I regret fucking him. I shouldn't have done that to him. He is a prick. I was a bitch to him. I stood in the locker room for a bit. I walked to see the lads watching Alisha give a water bottle a blow job. Nathan was sitting in a wheel chair for some reason. Alisha giggled as she pulled the bottle out of her mouth.

"Slut." I said under my breath. I think Nathan heard me because he laughed.

"Now I don't know if the cop is gay or what but he tells me that I'm four times over the limit. I didn't wanna go to the party." Alisha shrugged.

I was not a fan of this girl. She's trying too hard. Some people may say I act the same way. I've changed somehow. I hope Pandora doesn't like her. Then Pandora appeared.

"Do we like her?" She asked.

"No." I said.

I wanted to know if I was only one who's been feeling weird lately.

"Panda did you feel weird after the storm?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I think I can feel what other people are feeling." She said.

"Like empathy." I said.

"Exactly." She said.

"What's your power Effy?" Nathan asked.

I don't know if he was genuinely interested or just annoying me as usual.

"I can make anyone do what I want." I said.

"You know there's something you and I both want." He said.

I know where this is going.

"I'm not shagging you, wanker." I said.

"It was worth a try." He said.

Panda looked at me like they I was lying. Even I knew I did. Then the door opened. Kelly fell through the door and onto the floor. In a haste she closed the door.

"He's gonna kill os. Shit." She said.

"Nice entrance. Very dramatic." Nathan said.

He just doesn't annoy me. He annoys everyone.

"The probation worker's gone mental. He's just attacked me." She said.

Then Pandora came behind me.

"Eff, I don't like it." Panda said.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said.

"You two should start getting it on. It wouldn't be hard because you spend enough time together." Nathan said.

"We're just mates." I said.

"So are you in the open market then?" Nathan asked.

"Not to you." I said.

I knew deep down that I was frightened as well. I wasn't afraid of anything. I was practically invincible.

"Somefing really weird is happening. I'm hearing voices in my head. It's like I can hear what people are finking." She said.

I wish I had that power. I could use to my advantage.

"Fine you could have it." She said.

"Awh have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha asked.

"The storm, the lightning, I dunno but it's done somefing to os."

I wasn't worried the power that I had could get me whatever I want.

"You better be worried." She said.

"I'm warning you. Get the fuck out of my head!" I said.

Then Panda came between us to stop us from having a fight.

"It's alright, Eff." Panda said.

"Okay if you can hear our thoughts. What am I thinking now?" Nathan asked.

"You fink it's bullshit." She said.

"Course I think it's bullshit. You don't need to my mind reader to know that" He said.

"Why are you in a wheel chair?" She asked as she looked at the metal contraption.

"It was the storm. The strange tingling sensation in my anus. It spread through my body and now I can't feel my legs." Nathan said.

Kelly kicked him in the leg.

"Stop dickin' around for once." I said.

"What do you mean the probation worker's gone mental?" Curtis asked.

"This does sound like complete shit." Alisha asked. She was still fiddling with her bottle.

My thoughts exactly.

"Just tell us what happened?" I suggested as I crossed my arms and stepped closer.

"He's out there and he chased me." Kelly said pointing to the door.

"Something's happened to me too." Simon said.

I forgot he was even there.

"Did you pop your cherry? We're all very happy for you." Nathan joked.

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room. I was invisible. I turned invisible." Simon said.

He was even more of a freak then before.

"Fuck you're even more of a freak then before. How's that even possible?" I said.

"Just listen to what he has to say." Panda said.

"So she's psychic and you can turn invisible. That seems likely." Curtis said, chewing on a tooth pick.

I don't like him either. He's so negative of himself. That's not attractive. This is starting to sound fucked up.

"Did anyone witness the miraculous disappearance?" Nathan asked.

"Your were all there." Simon said.'

He just doesn't get it.

"Maybe no one saw you because you're a freak and no one cares." I said.

"Stop being a bitch, Effy." Pandora said.

"Alright." Nathan said whilst wheeling himself closer to Simon.

"Go on then. Do it. Turn invisible." Simon looked like he was clenching his abdomen whilst holding his breath. But he stayed perfectly opaque.

"Oh my god he's disappeared."

"Can't you see me?" Simon asked, waving his hands in front of Nathan's face.

"No." He threw a soda can at Simon's head. "You're invisible. You two are hilarious. Keep taking that medication."

"Remind me again why you fancy him." I said.

Why does she fancy him? He's such a freak.

"Effy." Pandora said.

"No tell me. I'd love to know. You deserve better." I said.

"Don't go out there!" Kelly shouted, stopping Nathan from rolling towards the door.

"He will kill you." Kelly said.

"Course he will cause he's such a badass."

"Don't."

"She's telling the truth." Curtis, shocking all of us. I looked at him expectantly.

"And you know this how. I suppose you're psychic now too." Nathan said, still wheeling himself around.

"All this. It's happened once. I open the door." Curtis said, pointing to the door.

"The probation worker he killed you. You were right there. You were dead. Everything froze. You were all standing there. Time went backwards."

"What are you saying? You turned back time?" Alisha asked.

"This is too fucked up for words. I don't think I can take this anymore." I said.

"Everything happened again. Exactly the same. I'm telling you. Don't open the door! No!" Curtis shouted.

Nathan opened the door anyway and slammed it behind him.

"Ah she's right. The probation worker's gone mental."

Tony began slamming on the door. He seemed like he's trying to bash his way in. I wasn't scared. I have to be brave for Pandora. All of us started running towards the back. I nearly ran into Nathan when he fell on the floor. But I stopped myself.

"Is that blood?" Kelly asked, looked at the red puddle all over the floor. It reeked in this room. There was blood everywhere. I wondered if Nathan was injured. Why do I care? He shot up and tried to wipe it off. The blood was coming from a locker. Curtis moved to open kit, when he pulled it open, Gary's head bobbed down, had been killed and shoved into the locker.

"He's gonna kill us." Alisha whispered.

I'm not scared. I knew that we could get through get through this.

"Turn back time. Stop this happening." Nathan said, pointing at Gary.

"I don't know how it works." Curtis looked terrified as the rest of us.

"Oh that's great. That's really useful."

"C'mon. Don't look at him." Curtis was trying to comfort Alisha. "I've got to have sex with you right now. Uh you're so beautiful."

"What's up with him?" Nathan asked. I watched him in confusion.

"Let's do it now raw." Curtis said, tugging at his trousers.

"Get off me, you freak!" Alisha screamed, pushing Curtis away.

"What?" Curtis asked. Alisha moved to slap him but he caught her arm. "Uh you're so hot. I'm gonna own you. I'm gonna shag you senseless." Alisha pushed him away again. "What?"

"Uh you said you were gonna shag her." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"And you were getting your chap out." Nathan pointing at Curtis' crotch.

Tony bursts through the glass door and landing on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Alisha asked.

I'm glad I don't have that power. That's fucked up.

"Well I'm no doctor but do you see the back of his head's caved in like that?" Nathan pointed at the dent in Tony's cranium.

Then he shouted and came back to life. Kelly stomped on back of his head repeatedly. I was trying to hold it together. I can't be weak. I have to be strong. The rest of us were screaming at each other to try to figure out what to do. Simon grabbed Gary from the locker and began to take him to the locker room whilst dragging Tony. Kelly and Alisha ran off to get wheel chairs. As soon as they were gone. It was useless tying not to feel anything. I feel everything.


End file.
